


What are we?

by zhangyixing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangyixing/pseuds/zhangyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba and Kyoutani's relationship moves quickly and get on emotional roller coasters to scream their hearts out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dude, ask him out.

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be reading AP bio notes but i shit this out instead. i don't care anymore

Yahaba chews the tip of his pencil, mashing the eraser up and brain firing sixty miles per minute. He's stuck between staring at the barista and ignoring Watari's and other store patron's concerned looks.

Watari takes one for the team and asks the big question. "What is your problem, man?"

Yahaba's eyes flick to Watari and he stops swallowing the eraser. "What do you mean?"

Watari is patient. "Why are you staring at that dude like you're going to either murder him or suck his dick with the force of a vacuum."

"Oh my God, " Yahaba rubs his face, dropping the pencil. People stop staring and figure he's a tired college student. 

"So?" Watari presses, snatching away the pencil. He plucks the eraser off, disgust on his face. Yahaba wants to sink in a hole.

"It's kinda both, honestly." Yahaba settles for sinking his chin to the table. "I'm just trying to figure out how to logically approach the situation."

Watari glances at the barista Yahaba is trying to bone. The guy is fixing a coffee up. Looks harmless until he notices Watari staring and flips him off. Watari frowns and turns to see Yahaba sticking his tongue out in the same direction at the barista.

"What's going on?" Watari says, confused and uncomfortable.

"That meaty guy is in my literature class," Yahaba starts. "I see him three times a week and every time we meet it's a mess. We're in the same critique group and we always rip at each other's essays. We end up yelling at each other. I hate him."

"Why don't you just get out of the group?"

"Because we give good critiques that help us out a lot and it's really frustrating." 

Watari has to stop himself from rolling his eyes because Yahaba actually looks torn. 

"Okay, why don't you just ask him out?"

Yahaba gasps, appalled. "Watari, I'll ask him out when I'm dead. It'll hurt my pride."

Watari scoffs, packing his notebooks up. "Well, it looks like you'll never get to screw him or fight him if you're so stubborn."

"Excuse me, you see him right?" Yahaba juts his hand towards the barista. "He just looks difficult. I can't ask him out."

"Then you both can go die with blue dicks and cry together. Let's go."

__

Literature class is stressful situation of Yahaba. He has written excellent essays and his peers love his work.

Except Kyoutani. Yahaba thinks he is the Devil's Advocate for a living.

"What is your commentary even have to do with the topic sentence?" Kyoutani says, flicking the page and shaking his head. "Makes no sense."

Yahaba fumes inside but keeps a straight face. "It's just a rough draft. I'm sorting everything out later."

Kyoutani rolls his eyes, handing Yahaba his paper back. Yahaba snatches it.

The two other guys in the group, Kindaichi and Matsukawa, exchange looks for the nth time this hour.

Matsukawa, the mature and kind senior, decides to give his wanted opinion.

"You know, couples counseling works wonders. I know a pair just like you two and they went to once session, fucked, and now they're practically married."

Kyoutani responds by scooting his chair away from Yahaba. Yahaba draws a finger across his neck and stares at Matsukawa, who grins smugly.

"Uh," Kindaichi breaks the silence, shuffling his papers across his desk. "I'd like you're opinions on my draft, if you'd mind."

Kyoutani and Yahaba reach out immediately at Kindaichi's draft, grabbing it at the same time. They drop it at the same time, too. Matsukawa is snorting so loud the professor shushes him.

"Damn," Matsukawa wheezes. "I'm gonna piss myself."

"Okay, never mind." Kindaichi says, picking up his draft.

Yahaba is beyond mortified. He is dying inside. He can feel his soul leave the physical plane and cry rivers in anger. But instead he keeps a poker face. Kyoutani looks constipated.

The professor declares class over and Kyoutani and Yahaba push back their chairs so fast the chairs screech on the ground. People are staring and Matsukawa is still pissing himself as the two barge out of the class.

"Kindaichi was looking at me when he asked us to read his essay," Kyoutani says, walking fast to pass Yahaba. Too bad Yahaba has longer legs. 

"He likes my comments more. I give him constructive criticism, not just criticism," Yahaba spits back. They turn the corner sharply, forcing people out of their path.

"I am trying to help him grow as a writer by being honest," Kyoutani fires.

"Yes, but you are too rude. Kindaichi's growth must be cared for, not broken down," Yahaba says through his teeth. 

They storm off campus. They are on their way to the same coffee shop and it fuels their anger. 

"You're too nice on the kid," Kyoutani says, bumping shoulders with Yahaba as he passes him. "He'll keep making the same mistakes."

"You know who keeps making mistakes?" Yahaba asks, speeding up so he passes Kyoutani again. "You!"

Kyoutani grabs Yahaba by the elbow into an alley and blocks his path.

"Me? My essays are great."

"I'm talking about your barista skills! You always mess up my order!" Yahaba pokes Kyoutani's chest, making him step back so Yahaba could walk away.

Kyoutani blocks the way again. "Only because you order the most intricate and precise shit! Who needs two exact half-teaspoons of cinnamon in their cup?"

"Me!" Yahaba half-shrills, half-growls. He zones in on Kyoutani's face, almost bumping noses. "I am always precise and in order."

Kyoutani pushes him against the alley wall and smashes his lips against Yahaba. He feels like he's been set on fire and dunked in ice water simultaneously, and Yahaba's mind reels. Yahaba kisses back just as hard, grabbing Kyoutani's collar and pulling him closer. Kyoutani's teeth snag on Yahaba's bottom lip and Yahaba groans, causing them to jump apart.

Panting, they don't break eye contact. This is not the first time they do this. In fact, it's happened almost after every class. Three times a week. For about two months now, not that Yahaba's counted.

Yahaba swipes at his lip, checking for blood. Kyoutani fixes his collar.

"Why do we do this?" Yahaba asks as they walk off again, back on the sidewalk. Kyoutani just grunts.

"Oh, come on," Yahaba demands, almost like a child. He's going to think back on this and probably be embarrassed but he's got to get an answer.

"I don't know," Kyoutani finally answers after a few beats of silence. They arrive at the crosswalk to the coffee shop, stopping to wait for the lights.

"Should we just go out?" Yahaba asks and immediately regrets it. The adrenaline from the kiss got the best of him. Kyoutani stiffens and tries to cover it up, but it's noticeable and Yahaba is emotionally punched in the face. 

"That was a mistake," Yahaba says quickly, turning away from the crosswalk. "Uh, never mind." Yahaba speeds off, not looking back.

He rounds the corner and whips out his phone, dialing Watari.

Watari, thankfully picks up after the first ring. "Hey-"

"Watari, help, I just asked Kyoutani out and he got really awkward and didn't say anything and I ran away-"

"You ran away?" Watari says in surprise and to Yahaba's discontent, amusement.

"Watari don't make fun of me, my emotions aren't in control right now. This all happened in less than five minutes."

"Oh my gosh, dude, chill out," Watari soothes. 

Yahaba can't 'chill out,' right now, he just wants to go home and let his anxiety get the best of him.


	2. Throw Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari only threatens Yahaba because he cares about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am bad at feelings, written or not

"Ok, Yahaba, come on. You're being unreasonable."

Yahaba holds the phone tight between his cheek and shoulder and stays quiet, stirring his ugly coffee. He has not stepped inside the cafe` where Kyoutani works since the last time he saw him. It really got Watari going because that's where he likes to study with Yahaba, but oh well.

"Are you two years old?" Watari scolds. He sounds out of breath. Yahaba is an exhausting person.

Yahaba keeps stirring, pouting. 

"We have a calc test in two days and you're gonna suffer without studying."

"Just come to my apartment and we can study here," Yahaba whines, indignant. "The embarrassment is still too fresh to see his smug face."

"We both study well at the coffee shop because of the coffee. You know we both can't make a cup of coffee and we need the energy. Hurry up." 

Yahaba stops stirring his coffee. He knows Watari's right, but he's sunk too far in this hole. He hears Watari scuffling around through the receiver and hears footsteps up the stairs through the walls. 

"No," Yahaba realizes, too late. Watari busts his door open and throws the spare key at Yahaba's face, the sheer force of the thrown key slapping him from his doorway.

Watari hangs up. He looks at Yahaba with a _get-your-butt-up-or-so-help-me_ look and Yahaba lets tears well up in his eyes.  
__

"Open the door."

Yahaba and Watari stand outside the side entrance of the coffee shop. 

"Watari," Yahaba says, face red and bruised. "I hate you so much." 

He opens the door and walks into the warm coffee shop first, eyes on the ground, and sits at the table right near the door. Watari sighs as he sits across from him, setting his laptop on the table.

"See?" Watari says, smiling. Yahaba hates that smile. "Was it that hard?"

"Was it that hard?" Yahaba mimics, crossing his arms. He ignores Watari's chuckles as he looks over at the barista's counter. Kyoutani was facing the other way. Yahaba figures he saw him come in but ignored it.

Watari has already opened his notebooks up and is writing problems down when he asks, "Did he see us?"

Yahaba pulls out his own notebook. "No," he says, flipping to an empty page. "I think he's ignoring me."

Yahaba lets his mind distract itself with mindless calculus problems so he won't want to stare at Kyoutani until he notices him. He's five questions into the review problems when someone taps his shoulder.

"Are you Yahaba Shigeru?" The short barista asks. He looks excited and Yahaba is frightened to answer. He is holding something behind his back.

"That's him." Watari answers for him.

The barista presents Yahaba with a mug. The latte inside has little cat faces drawn on it.

"And a note," the barista says, laying it down by the mug. He pats Yahaba's head before running behind the counter.

Yahaba's face is blank. Watari drags the mug towards himself and snaps pictures of it and then of Yahaba's face.

"I don't see Kyoutani back there anymore," Watari says.

Yahaba picks up the note. It reads:

_If you want to, meet me in front of the university in 30 minutes.  
P.S. your face looks messed up_

"I don't know if I want to cry or throw up," Yahaba says, and sips at the latte anyways.  
__

Kyoutani is sitting down on the bench in front of their university. Yahaba is looking at him from behind the round of the corner. Watari is across the street from him.

"Get your ass over there," Watari threatens from across the street. Yahaba flinches, but he flips Watari off before walking over to Kyoutani. 

Yahaba is feeling mildly exhilarated as he walks. The outcome of this meeting could go anywhere and he knows it. The thrill is enough to help Yahaba calm down and go into this with an open mind.

He sits next to Kyoutani, relaxing into the bench. Yahaba shoves his hands in his pockets because they are getting clammy already.

Kyoutani exhales, long and loud. 

Yahaba glances over at him, almost a side-eye. Kyoutani lifts a hand towards Yahaba's face, grabbing his chin and turning it towards his own face. Yahaba looks at Kyoutani as he inspects his face, eyes focused on the bruise. 

Their eyes meet. Yahaba smiles. Kyoutani presses the bruise.

"What happened? I can't imagine you fighting anyone." Kyoutani says, pulling his hand away.

"I can't imagine you ever caring," It slips out before Yahaba can stop it, but Kyoutani doesn't seem to mind.

"My friend threw a key at my face. It hit harder than he meant it to." 

Kyoutani snorts. "Fitting."

"Sure," Yahaba waves off, and leans back into the bench. "You wanted to talk?"

"You won't run away?" Kyoutani says, but his tone is serious.

"Promise." Yahaba plants his feet on the ground to emphasize.

"You really surprised me," Kyoutani starts. "Maybe it's because I think you're predictable that it sort of shook me that you were very open. So I thought about it."

Yahaba's face starts burning, out of embarrassment or slight annoyance, he couldn't tell.

"But before you ran away, I already had an answer in my head. It'd been there for longer than I would've liked it and would admit, and for that, I resent that you had more balls than I did."

"So, you-" Yahaba says, in disbelief. He really can't believe his luck. His pride is saved.

"Yeah, I would have accepted your crappy invitation to go out."

Yahaba tries to stop a huge smile, but lets it out once he sees Kyoutani's red ears.

"I thought you hated me," is all Yahaba can say. There's relief in his chest blooming. "I thought I really messed that up and you really hated me for that."

"If there was room in our dynamic for me to dislike you, then there's room for me to like you, Yahaba. I think you had it realized before I did." Kyoutani says.

Yahaba places a hand on his chest.

"Wanna go on a date, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final shit out of the year.  
> writing this was really just some practice for writing in the active voice thanks for sticking around  
> and yeah hinata is the barista


End file.
